Amaranth
by Cauryn Terenkey
Summary: She had to be an angel, she was so pretty, even with the blood seeping out of her closed eyes. song fanfiction for Nightwish song 'Amaranth'


Amaranth

Light laughter filled the air as two brothers played in the tiny river that flowed several miles from their home.

"Look't go, Bill!" cried the younger, tugging on the string. Bill laughed, pointing to a fish that had come to investigate.

"look, a sea monster, Benny!" Benny giggled and shook his head to get his hair out of his face, and in doing so, looked down stream, a smile on his face. His eyes narrowed as something caught his eye, and he moved a bit so he could see better, from where he was, it looked a little like a girl.

"Hey Bill, look over there."

"What?" Bill asked, and looked ot where his brother was pointing. He expected to see a deer and her fawn, or even a bear but what he did see wiped the mile off his face. "Hey, Benny, c-'come on, lets go see." Bill grabbed Benny's shoulders to get him moving, then he stummbled down the path, looking up every little bit to make sure the girl was still there.

Bill reached her first, taking hold of her hands to drag her from the rocks she'd been laying on.

"Bill, she has wings, is she okay?" Benny asked. Bill nodded.

"Yeah, I think she's fine." In ruth, he didn't know what to think, she had to be an angel, she was so pretty, even with the blood seeping out of her closed eyes. Slowly, Bill pulled out a hankerchief and tied it anbout her eyes.

"We should get help... Let's take her home, the doc can look at her." Benny said, his voice shaking. Bill nodded.

"Come on, lets build a stretcher."

The boys got to work, and soo they had fasioned a stretcher that could carry the angel sitting up. It took a moment for them to get her on right, but she soon sat in what looked to be a comphortable position. She hadn't woken up at all, but she was breathing and that set Bill's mind at ease, making him smile.

The treck home was silent and a little uneasy, as they were both wondering what the reception of the girl would be. There was the older crowd that would be a little freaked out by the girl, but some of the others would be more open to the possability that an angel had come to visit. That left the question though of her missing eyes, but Bill wasn't going to think about it.

The first exposure the town had was at the bridge, where whipsers followed the boys, making them uneasy. Bill asked if someone could get the doctor, but was met with cruious looks and glares. He adn Benny tried to ignore these and continued on to the small cabin they had shared since their parent's death.

Inside, they placed her beneith the window across two benches. Bill went to get some hot water ready, and somthing for them all to eat. He was nervous, and Beeny knew that his brother was only trying to hide it.

The young teen reached out to touch the girls shoulder, just to make sure she was real, and at his gentle touch, she sprang to life, leaping to her feet, breathing hevily in panic.

"Wh-who's there?" She asked. Bill and Benny both froze at her voice. It sounded like everything delicate and precious in the known and unknown world. Bill dropped the loaf of bread he was holding and it fell with a thump.

"D-don't be scared." Benny said. "My name is Benjamin, or Benny, my brothers name is William, but we all call him Bill." THe angel contemplated this information, calming.

"Benny, Bill... Thank you." She hung her head, but Benny put a hand under her chin and raised her head as shouting sounded from outside. A single drop of blood fell from her face and dropped into Benny's hand, and he closed his fingers around it.

Several minutes later, Townsmen bardged into the house, startling the three. Bill stood as one of them went for the bench the angel and Benny were sitting on, yanking Benny to his feet and away from her by his shoulders.

"Hey!" Bill yelled. " Leave him alone!" He snarled, then he felt himself peing pulled back, away from the girl who was by noe crying out to them, wondering where they were, her blind hands stretched out before her. The boy's were dragged out the door, and Bill had the time to call oput to her.

"AMARANTH!!!!!" Benny joined him, but their voiced were soon lots to her, and she sat down as she felt teh men move about her, and the sound of flames reached her ears. If she listened closely, she could hear them calling her name.

Bill and Benny watched as their house was consumed by flames, Taking Amaranth with it. they couldn't go back in to save her, the men holding them wouldn't alow it.

"Bill! look!" Benny pointed to a window, and Bill saw a white light growing. a moment later, unseen by anyone else, a white light in the shape of an angel burst from the roof off the burning cabin, soaring away up over the mountains in the distance. The boys smiled slightly, she was gone, true, but she had left them both something precious.

To Benny, a crystalized tear drop, and to Bill, a soft feather. The brothers had lockets made, and wore the items about their necks for the rest of their natural lives, never forgetting Amaranth, and keeping the flowers they unintentionally named her after near in sloping gardens.


End file.
